<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rookie Mistake by EeveeEclair246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051036">Rookie Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeEclair246/pseuds/EeveeEclair246'>EeveeEclair246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Loosely based Avengers AU but Dream SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, Bleeding, Blood, Burning people, Fighting, Fire, Sapnap does Arson, Stabbing, Weapons, knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeEclair246/pseuds/EeveeEclair246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George, Dream, and Sapnap are sent on a small mission. George, however, gets in a little trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Loosely based Avengers AU but Dream SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rookie Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small thing I wrote up instead of doing school work. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a simple mission, and frankly, very cliché. Him, Sapnap, George, Karl, and Quackity were sent to retrieve a briefcase that held important information on their most important mission. There weren't even that many people, just a few simple guards with basic guns—that’s what Karl told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream watched Sapnap kiss Quackity and Karl before he jumped out of the plane. George followed with Dream right behind. They landed where they needed to be, right in front of the base but not in sight of the one front guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Sapnap tightened his headband and George adjusted his glasses. They were specifically made so he could see perfectly, despite being colorblind. Sam made them with the help of Ranboo, if Dream remembered correctly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid his mask down and pulled out an axe. “Ready?” he whispered to them. They nodded and he climbed into a tree. He watched George draw a silent arrow and shoot the single guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They immediately rushed in; Sapnap burning down everyone in his path, Dream cutting people he knew were a threat in half, and George sneaking around through the chaos to find their prize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first room was emptied of people before they moved to the second. That was the room with the case. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that it was heavily guarded, but it shocked them anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream kicked George behind a wall and dragged Sapnap behind another ad bullets flew by. George snuck a glance and gasped. He pointed to a man in the back and they all nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap and Dream went first, trying to distract a majority of the guards. George creeped around them all, making his way to the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two made quick work of the group of men. They raced after George, who had chased the mystery man down another hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They skidded across the floor to be met with a sickening sight. George was laying on the floor, bleeding slightly, while on the other side of the room, the man had a knife and clutched the briefcase like his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Dream yelled. He ran to his side and flipped him over so he could assess the damage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s whole body caught fire as he turned the knife-wielding man into ash. He grabbed the case and sat next to George also.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow, look at me,” he pleaded, making sure not to use his real name. “You’ll be okay, just stay awake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded and whined as Dream picked him up. He shushed him and adjusted him in his arms. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I know it hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whined. “Only my pride was hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed as he sent a message to his fiancés. “Oh? And why’s that?” Dream asked as they moved to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George pouted. “Because I made a rookie mistake. Don’t tell anyone, they’ll make fun of me for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed some more as Karl came running out of the trees with a med kit. “How is he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap kissed his cheek. “He’s fine, just a stab wound. Only his pride is hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl giggled and moved to quickly patch it up. Dream laid him down and he got to work. “Yeah, it’s not too bad. I don’t think it even needs stitches!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream started wheezing. “So he was just being dramatic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and they all laughed. George just pouted some more as he sat up. “Oh, lay off it, Nightmare! You probably loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>carrying</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream went red and Sapnap laughed harder. They sat like that, arguing back and forth, until Quackity yelled at them to “hurry their asses up”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t blame George,—everyone makes mistakes—but they did tease him for a while. Especially Dream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>